Noch jung
by OhstupidSehun
Summary: [Kaihun-Chanhun] "Oh apa ini sebuah perjodohan?" "Bukan,Kalian hanya melakukan pendekatan" Jongin sangat membenci keadaan ini,dimana ia menjadi pihak ketiga antara hubungan Chanyeol - seseorang yang ia segani- dengan Sehun -teman sekelasnya- . 'Chanyeol hyung sangat mencintai sehun'


**'** ** _NOCH JUNG_** **'**

 **( Still Young )**

 **KaiHun Chanhun**

 **Fanfiction Present**

 **-PROLOG-**

 **K** im Jongin tersenyum saat memandang mobil barunya . Hari ini merupakan hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-18 , Ketika Ia terbangun tadi pagi untuk memulai aktifitasnya , ia tidak dikejutkan dengan kunci mobil asing yang tergeletak dimeja dekat tempat tidurnya dengan sebuah note berwarna hijau muda bertuliskan _" Happy Birthday My Son "_ . Tentu ia senang dengan kado pemberian Ayah-nya itu . Dan disinilah ia sekarang berdiri memandang mobil barunya di garasi yang sudah dihuni oleh belasan mobil lainnya .

Kim Jongin jelas adalah anak dari salah satu chaebol di Korea Selatan . Namanya sudah terkenal diantara konglomerat lain berkat Ayahnya yang sukses itu . Hidupnya 'hampir' saja terbilang sempurna jika saja ibunya masih hidup didunia ini . Ibunya meninggal sekitar 5 tahun lalu ketika ia beranjak remaja . Mereka jelas keluarga yang harmonis sebelumnya , ya sebelumnya karna sekarang rasanya keluarga yang harmonis itu perlahan memudar . Bukan karna Ayahnya yang menikah lagi lalu Jongin memiliki ibu tiri dan saudara tiri yang menyiksa kehidupannya . Oh _man_ , itu hanya cerita dongeng belaka . Nyatanya keluarga Kim masih –lumayan- harmonis, hanya saja karna tidak ada sosok ibu dikeluarga tersebut membuat segalanya sedikit aneh karna anak tunggal dari keluarga Kim tersebut kekurangan kasih sayang dari makhluk hawa yang sering disebut ibu disaat usianya yang terbilang muda .

Ayah Jongin masih peduli terhadap Jongin, ya seperti kado di hari ulang tahunnya ini . Hanya saja, intensitas pertemuan mereka jarang sekali hanya bisa dihitung perjam dalam seminggu . Jongin juga tidak terlalu menuntut hal-hal seperti perhatian khusus dari Ayahnya karna well, dia sudah beranjak dewasa dimana dia sudah memiliki kehidupan lain yang membuat ia sendiri lebih banyak diluar rumah daripada dirumahnya sendiri seperti Ayahnya, hanya dalam konteks perbedaan aktifitas .

Jongin sempat menanyakan perihal istri baru kepada Ayahnya sekitar setahun yang lalu, Tapi kepala keluarga Kim itu hanya menjawab dengan tawa mengejeknya – mengejek Jongin main-main- membuat Jongin memalingkan wajahnya dari sang Ayah sambil memasang wajah masam . Kemudian Ayahnya menjelaskan bahwa ia hanya ingin fokus pada bisnis dan Jongin –Anak tunggal keluarga Kim- . Padahal Jongin sendiri tahu alasan sebenarnya , oh maksudnya adalah alasan nomor satu ayahnya tidak menikah lagi adalah karna Ayahnya begitu mencintai ibunya sampai-sampai ia menemukan foto baru dengan cetakan 2x2 meter -menurut Jongin itu super duper besar - tepat didinding ruang kerja Ayahnya yang sebelumnya diisi oleh lukisan abstrak kemudian setelah kematian Ibunya , Lukisan tersebut diganti dengan foto Ibunya.

 _Oh, sebegitu cintanya kah Ayah Jongin kepada Ibu Jongin?_

Omong-omong tentang cinta, Bagaimana kisah cinta seorang Kim Jongin itu sendiri? Disekolah tentu Jongin salah satu idola karna ketampanan,kekayaan serta kemahirannya dalam dunia menari . Ia sering gonta-ganti kekasih, bukan karna dia sengaja ingin mengoleksi yang namanya mantan . Ya, hanya saja jika memang sudah tidak ada kecocokan lagi mau diapakan? Terhitung ia sudah 13 kali menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang selama menginjak dibangku _Senior High School_ dan berakhir dengan kata **PUTUS** .

Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya diparkiran khusus siswa , Beberapa siswa hanya mencuri lirik dengan mobil barunya itu . Tidak yang heboh atau melongo memandang mobilnya itu . Karna disekolah ini sudah biasa dengan adanya mobil mewah yang berharga milyaran bahkan triliunan itu. Jongin merapikan sedikit rambutnya sebelum keluar dari mobil . Berjalan santai menuju kelasnya yang berada digedung pertama lantai kedua disekolah ini . Melewati beberapa siswa yang menegurnya dengan sapaan dan hanya dibalas senyuman tipis .

Memasuki kelasnya, Menatap mejanya dengan satu alis terangkat . Meja dan kursinya diisi oleh tumpukan kotak warna-warni entah apa itu isinya yang jelas dia hanya ingin duduk tapi kenapa kotak kotak tersebut menghalangi tempat duduknya.

Masih berdiri didekat mejanya , Jongin dikejutkan dengan sebuah pekikan nyaring seseorang dibelakangnya .

"Jongin ! saengil chukkae!" seseorang itu menepuk keras punggung Jongin, membuat Jongin sedikit merasakan nyeri didaerah punggungnya . Membalikkan badannya kemudian membalas orang itu dengan toyoran tepat dikepala .

"Kau gila hah?" Jongin memutar bola matanya ketika melihat orang itu mengusap kepalanya sok kesakitan akibat toyoran Jongin.

Mengabaikan ucapan Jongin, Orang itu tiba-tiba menghentikan usapan dikepalanya sendiri kemudian tersenyum manis hingga matanya menghilang entah kemana . " Hei nanti jangan lupa traktir aku ya "

"Malas" Jawab Jongin cepat kemudian memunguti kotak kado yang berada dimejanya . Oh, dia baru sadar bahwa ini adalah kotak kado karna hari ini dia berulang tahun. Meletakkan kotak-kotak tersebut dibawah mejanya, setidaknya jika diletakkan disana tak akan mengganggu acara duduk dan sok belajarnya .

 _Mungkin itu kado dari fansnya , fikirnya_ . Bukan Jongin mau sombong atau apa tapi memang dia memiliki beberapa fans atau lebih nyaman disapa dengan secret admirer . Paling dia hanya mendapatkan kado seperti ini ketika Hari Valentine dan ulang tahun . Selebihnya tidak akan ada apa-apa dimeja atau lokernya .

Tanpa disuruh seseorang yang memukul punggung Jongin itu membantunya meletakkan tumpukan kado itu .

"Terima kasih Baekhyun" ucap Jongin yang hanya dibalas anggukan . Oh, orang yang dengan tega memukul Jongin adalah sahabatnya sendiri sejak masa Junior High School , Byun Baekhyun .

Baekhyun memang kadang keterlaluan jika bercanda, Anaknya ribut dan tidak ada jiwa chaebol sama sekali . Bersikap kadang seenaknya dan bermulut besar . Hobinya hanya membuat lawakan garing tapi membuat semua orang tertawa karna melihat dia tertawa dengan bentuk bibir kotak miliknya .

"Aku buka satu ya" Jongin duduk dikursinya sedangkan Baekhyun duduk dimeja Jongin sambil membuka salah satu kotak kado milik Jongin , Tapi seketika kelas hening padahal tadi ributnya sampai kekelas sebelah membuat Jongin yang awalnya menatap kado yang dipegang Baekhyun menatap kearah sekitar kelas dengan pandangan ingin tahu . Kalau Baekhyun sih masih sibuk membuka kotak kado Jongin tanpa peduli sekitar . Mata Jongin terhenti kepada Park Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri didepan meja urutan depan dekat pintu ruang kelas.

"Ayok kita sarapan dulu sehun-ah" Chanyeol sebenarnya hanya berbicara pelan tidak berteriak ataupun menggunakan pengeras suara ketika berbicara . Tapi karna kelas yang benar-benar hening,suara nyamuk pun pasti akan terdengar. _Oke ini Berlebihan_

Belasan siswa - _setiap kelas hanya dihuni kurang dari 20 siswa_ \- dikelas itu sedang memandang kearah interaksi pasangan Park Chanyeol dan Oh sehun, tidak terkecuali Kim Jongin dan Byun baekhyun yang melupakan acara ' _Mari membuka kado kim jongin_ ' . Chanyeol dan Sehun merupakan salah satu pasangan favorit disekolah ini . Walaupun tidak sedikit juga yang tidak suka kebersamaan mereka . Dari yang Jongin tahu sih karna Chanyeol terlalu perfect untuk Sehun yang dibilang memiliki image buruk karna muka datarnya . Padahal ya Chanyeol dan Sehun sama-sama keluarga chaebol dan memiliki paras yang patut dipuja . Jongin tidak terlalu memikirkan kehidupan orang lain .

Jongin dikagetkan dengan mata Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba mengarah padanya . Tidak tiba-tiba sebenarnya karna chanyeol memang mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari jongin . Membuat ia sedikit tersenyum kikuk . Sebenarnya Jongin dan Chanyeol berteman sejak mereka masih elementary karna bidang perusahaan mereka yang sama membuat kedua orang tua mereka dekat satu sama lain dan kedekatan tersebut mengalir ke anaknya, tapi karna Chanyeol yang lebih tua dari Jongin membuat Jongin sedikit memberi 'sungkan' kepada Chanyeol .

Menggenggam erat tangan Sehun -Jongin jelas melihatnya-, Chanyeol berjalan menuju meja Jongin "Happy Birthday Jongin" Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya kehadapan Jongin yang sedang duduk dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas dari genggaman Sehun .

"Thanks Hyung" Jongin membalas jabatan itu dengan senyuman . " Kutunggu kadomu hyung " lanjutnya

Chanyeol tertawa kemudian melepaskan jabatannya, " Bagaimana dengan kado celana dalam gambar pororo?"

"Sialan kau hyung" Jongin hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan Chanyeol . Dia sudah sebesar ini tapi si sialan Chanyeol itu masih saja membahas tokoh kartun favoritnya sewaktu kecil . _Hell,_ Jika dia sekarang disuruh memilih , lebih baik gambar bintang porno daripada pororo . _Ups, lupakan_

Chanyeol merangkul pundak Sehun," Sehun-ah apakah kau sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada Jongin?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol hanya dibalas dengan kepala Sehun yang menoleh kerah Chanyeol dan naiknya satu alis .

"Hari ini Jongin ulang tahun" penjelasan Chanyeol cukup untuk membuat alis Sehun kembali seperti semula dan menngarahkan arah pandangnya ke Jongin . "Selamat ulang tahun… Jongin"

Ini adalah kali pertama untuk Jongin mendengar Sehun menyebutkan namanya . Saat kelas sepuluh Jongin hanya tau wajah Sehun karna mereka tidak satu kelas mengakibatkan Jongin hanya beberapa kali ketemu, itupun hanya berpapasan . Yang Jongin tau hanya Sehun adalah salah satu siswa pendiam tapi menjalin kasih dengan seorang Park Chanyeol , salah satu siswa populer disekolah . Ia juga baru sekitar 5 bulan menginjak bangku kelas 11 dan ya… sejauh ini tidak ada interaksi berarti diantara keduanya .

Sehun itu sangat minim ekspresi…..sangat dan itu sangat keterlaluan . Wajah Sehun tidak ada bedanya dengan wajah patung dimuseum seoul karna susah mendapati perubahan wajahnya . Tadi saja Sehun mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dengan wajah datar tidak ada senyuman yang biasa orang tunjukkan ketika mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepada orang lain .

Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Baekhyun menendang kakinya pelan yang cukup membubarkan lamunan Jongin terhadap sehun

"Oh ya terimakasih…. Sehun " wow rasanya aneh menyebut nama sehun untuk pertama kali dihadapan orangnya langsung

"Baiklah kami pergi ya Jongin dan …." Chanyeol melirik sekilas nametag siswa yang duduk dimeja Jongin " …. Baekhyun"

Baekhyun tersenyum memandang Chanyeol, 'Akhirnya aku diakui keberadaannya' sedaritadi Baekhyun ingin kabur saja rasanya menyaksikan interaksi tiga orang didepannya sedangkan dia hanya jadi obat nyamuk melongo tak jelas .

"ne sunbaenim" Baekhyun menjawab pelan sedangkan Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan

Chanyeol mengajak Sehun keluar kelas dengan bahu yang tetap berada dipundak Sehun kemudian terlihat Chanyeol membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Sehun membuat Sehun tertunduk sedikit sedangkan Chanyeol hanya mengacak rambut Sehun gemas .

Kejadian mesra itu tidak luput dari mata Jongin membuat ia memandang sedikit aneh, pasalnya Chanyeol itu siswa populer yang ramah dan mudah tersenyum kepada orang lain sedangkan Sehun? Oh Tuhan….Apakah Sehun itu bisa dikatakan manusia? Tersenyum saja tidak pernah –dimata Jongin- lalu bagaimana bisa Chanyeol bertahan dengan Sehun selama dua tahun terakhir ini?

"Mereka serasi sekali" Ucapan Baekhyun membuat mata Jongin beralih dari Chanyeol dan Sehun yang sudah keluar kelas menuju kearah Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri disamping mejanya dengan mata Baekhyun yang sedang menerawang kepintu kelas .

"Oh benarkah?" Jongin hanya bergumam pelan tapi langsung ditanggapi oleh plototan mata sipit Byun Baekhyun . Ucapan Jongin itu terdengar seakan meremehkan pernyataan Baekhyun .

"Lihatlah, mereka sangat serasi dan kuharap tidak ada yang memisahkan mereka " Baekhyun seakan lagi berdoa karna ia berkata sambil menautkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan mata yang terpejam

"ya…benar…" Jongin mengangguk _'Chanyeol hyung sangat mencintai sehun'_ lanjutnya dalam hati

PROLOG END

 **-Happybacon-**

 **B** erawal dari bosan baca fanfic, and here we go . Nyoba iseng bikin fanfic dengan pairing yang loveable banget haha

cuma prolog, kritik dan sarannya yang sopan akan selalu diterima :)


End file.
